This relates in general to the blow molding of hollow toys of elastomer material, including their appendages; and, more particularly, to the blow molding of hollow dolls' heads of rubber, plastic or the like in a manner which will permit them to be readily secured to the body portion.
One of the problems in forming dolls and other hollow toys of real, synthetic rubber or plastic, is to be able to attach the head securely to the body, while still permitting the head to be moved rotatively relative to the body. It is contemplated that a similar problem may arise in the attachment of other appendages to a primary body.
In the assembly of certain types of prior art dolls of hollow plastic, real or synthetic rubber, the neck portion of the body is equipped with an outwardly extending annular flange which engages a round opening in the head. This is unsatisfactory, because the head and body easily come apart.
Another prior art method of securing the head to the doll's body employs internal blocks fitted into the neck and into the head, which have mating indentations and projections which fit together. This requires additional parts and handling by the operator during the assembly process. Also, the indentations and projections are of a type which wear with use, causing the head and body to eventually come apart.